Isabelle Claire Eugénie d'Autriche
Isabelle d'Autriche (French: Isabelle Claire Eugénie d'Autriche; Spanish: Isabela Clara Eugenia de Habsburgo y Valois de Angoulême; 12th August 1566 - present) was the Impératrice de Grandelumière as the third wife of Charles IX & I, Empereur de Grandelumière. By birth, Isabelle is an Infanta de España y Portugal, the daughter of Felipe II de España and Élisabeth de Grandelumière. Following the death of Charles IX & I, she was known as the Impératrice Douairière de Grandelumière. Known for her formal--if not intimidating--personality and overall grace, Isabelle was known for her conservative mannerisms. As an extremely devout Roman Catholic, she was often noted as boring by her contemporaries and courtiers at her husband's court. However, she was greatly admired for her grace nonetheless and was a gregarious and charming presence at the court of Charles IX. Early Life Birth As the heat of the summer of 1566 settled and enveloped the Palace of Valsaín, Segovia, the consort of Felipe II de España, Élisabeth de Grandelumière, found herself at full-term in her pregnancy; the daily routine of Élisabeth was mundane and light due to her condition as an expectant woman. During a luncheon on 12th August 1566, however, Élisabeth complained of abdominal contractions and pain. Within minutes, it was concluded that she was in labor, and off she was rushed to her royal chambers. The Spanish court, several cardinals and bishops, wet nurses, and physicians all streamed in and out of the royal chambers of Élisabeth and tended to her. As the sun began to set in a blended melody of orange, pink, purple, red, and yellow over the Spanish courtly residence, the cries of an infant would soon erupt, close to about 6:32pm. Unto the Rey et Reina de España, a child had been born--a gentle yet healthy young girl known simply as "the Infanta". Felipe II proclaimed with much excitement his joy at the birth of a daughter, even going as far as to say he was more elated than he would have been at the birth of a son. The court rejoiced in relief as the child and her mother both rested peacefully and without harm. From birth, the young girl was named Isabelle Claire Eugénie (Isabela Clara Eugenia), Infanta de España. Adolescence The early days of Isabelle's adolescence were both serene and turbulent. 1567 brought the birth of her sister, Catherine Michèle, with whom Isabelle was close in age and in spirit. The royal children spent their days in the gardens of the various Spanish residences alongside their governesses. Each day consisted of prayer and mass before visiting with her father, Felipe II, with whom Isabelle shared a very close bond. These days seemed to be ones of bliss--ignorant bliss, at that--but tragedy would strike very early on for Isabelle. Isabelle's mother, Élisabeth de Grandelumière, tragically passed away in October of 1568. Élisabeth had been with child at the time. Unfortunately, much to her dismay (and that of her husband), the pregnancy was terminated in a sudden miscarriage. Shortly thereafter, Élisabeth passed away of health complications stemming from the miscarriage. That same year, the eldest son, Charles, Prince de Asturies, had also passed away, leaving the family shattered. Felipe II would later remarry to Anne d'Autriche, and she would birth the future Felipe III d'Espagne. Isabelle was extremely close with her sister, Catherine Michèle. The only two daughters of the family, they formed their bond practically from the celebrated birth of Catherine, of whom Isabelle was fond of even in times of separation. Their brother, Charles, died rather early on, and would not be until the remarriage of their father that more siblings would grace the presence of the dear sisters. Known as the "most inseparable duo in the Spanish realm", the bond would last for a lifetime. The two were born just a year apart--1566 and 1567--and would go on to be the only surviving children of Élisabeth de Grandelumière after 1568; such a bond was unyielding, and Isabelle was quite proud of such a relationship of sisterly love and affection. Education At the tender age of six, Isabelle was swept up by the fleet of royal governesses and taken to an abbey outside of Ségovie, where she would be educated until her presentation to the Spanish court. Isabelle was educated in the refined lifestyle of a female courtier, receiving lessons in courtly etiquette and was equipped with the seemingly integral skills of a princess, such as embroidering and dancing. Furthermore, Isabelle (eventually alongside her sister, Catherine) was tutored by various skilled maestros hired by her father. While her favorite subject was history, Isabelle received an extensive education in the fields of mathematics, theology, and linguistics. Isabelle was rapidly becoming fluent in English, French, Italian, and Latin in addition to her native tongue, Spanish. With many tutors filtering throughout the courtly residences and royal residences alike to instill wisdom and academic success in young Isabelle, many would neglect to form a bond with the royal pupil but instead focus on rigid education tactics. However, one governess and maestra of etiquette--the Comtesse d'Empúries--would do just that, and rapidly the Comtesse became Isabelle's favorite tutor. Growing up in a pious kingdom, Isabelle had several bishops tutor her in theology and the Roman Catholic church. Her academic success was much to the pleasure of her father, who would go on to entrust Isabelle with assisting in diplomatic matters. After proving her worth for years as a pupil, Isabelle's hard work would pay off as she proved herself to be the pride and joy of her father. Spanish Court Presentation at Court As she neared her sixteenth birthday, etiquette lessons became far more important for the bright, young Isabelle. It was announced in June of 1582 that Isabelle's courtly presentation would take place a little over a month after her sixteenth birthday (12th August). Festivities were planned at court while etiquette was the topic of education at every lesson from June to September. As she neared her presentation, Isabelle's attire was planned. The evening she left the abbey, 27th September 1582, Isabelle was dressed in a simple white gown and a red traveling habit, fitted with an extravagant hat with several feathery plumes pinned to the side. The image of grace and dignity, Isabelle set off from the abbey, bidding a farewell to her sister and instructors. As Isabelle was boarding her carriage, the Comtesse d'Empúries rushed out of the abbey and dipped into a final curtsy, taking up Isabelle's hand and speaking with a strained voice of bittersweet tone. She is noted to have said, "My dearest Infanta, emotions confound man in times of glory marked with separation; the same applies unto woman, and thus I am confounded as your glorious departure marks our necessary separation. May God be the man which one obeys above all earthly mortals, for He shall grace you with a name unforgotten for centuries of mankind: Isabela Clara Eugenia de Austria." Meanwhile, at the Escorial on the evening of 27th September 1582, the Spanish court of Felipe II was abuzz with excitement. The eldest daughter of the Spanish monarch was to be presented the following day before the court at Escorial. The Escorial was alight with candles in every window, the court gathered outside in neat formation the following day. A general mood of merriment and excitement was on the horizon as the royal carriage rumbled to the gathered nobility. As the carriage halted, Felipe II emerged with two pages in tow, inclining his head as the door of the carriage swung open. Gracefully, Isabelle glided from the carriage in a red traveling gown, approaching her father with a confident, steady stride. The court all bobbed bows and curtsies as the Infanta de España ''arrived before her father, elegantly sinking into a humble, submissive curtsy and doffing her plume-adorned traveling hat. Felipe II had the ballroom at Escorial decorated in banners featuring the coat of arms of the kingdom, red and white decorations adorning every table. Vast arrays of refreshments and hors d'oeuvres were displayed for the enjoyment of the court. As the orchestra began a lively tune, Felipe II and Isabelle shared the first dance, encircled by an admiring and proud court. Many proclaimed Isabelle as the ''Sainte Impératrice Romaine, for she had been engaged to Rodolphe II d'Autriche since her adolescence. The young Isabelle was the target of all courtly flattery that evening, even receiving a proposal from one naïve (and supposedly intoxicated) Baron. As the evening ended, the court gathered once more in a circle underneath the glimmering chandeliers to hear the words of their beloved Isabelle, who addressed her father's court. "This evening hath been of the utmost divinity in spirit--and truly in display--and one has no innate perception other than gratitude; for unto myself has been brought a cask of humbled honour, from which I shall sip heartily and with appreciation in the highest. Under the ever-wise eyes of our Lord, thou hath proclaimed this fair princess to be the ''Joya de España, a designation of both honour and flattery received with my most sincere tidings of thanks. May God bless this court, and may you forever be indebted by myself for such a thrill."'' The court seen before them one of many grand orations by their beloved Joyau d'Espagne, with whom one could feel greatly appreciated yet honoured. She truly was a gem, as proclaimed by her father's subjects, and sought to form an image of "a patroness as opposed to princess, a woman of propriety as opposed to power, a sister as opposed to saint" at court. She settled nicely, though found her court's sense of fashion to be absolutely dreary due to the custom of wearing black while attending the court of the Spanish monarch; in later years, Isabelle would refer to her homeland's royal court as the Cour Noir as an affectionately playful jab at the simplistic colour choice of Spanish courtiers. Relationship with Felipe II As she grew older, Isabelle's intelligence and sharp mind were quite noticeable, and her father was quite pleased with such. Knowing that it was only a matter of time before she would be shipped off to marry the Engagements & Marriage Engagement to Rudolf WIP Engagement to Charles IX WIP Handover WIP Marriage WIP Impératrice de Grandelumière Relationship With Charles IX & I WIP Maison de l'Impératrice WIP Court of Charles IX & I WIP Patroness of Art and Religion Impératrice Douairière de Grandelumière Funeral of Charles IX & I WIP Coronation of François III & II WIP Court of François III & II Petite Autrichienne WIP Spanish Ambassador WIP Catholic League ''' WIP Personality & Appearance '''Personality As a child, Isabelle was noted as a bright child and was extremely bubbly in a docile yet vibrant manner. As she grew into a courtier and eventually a consort, Isabelle developed a very conservative perspective on life. She was known for her quick wit and charming, snappy sarcasm that could provoke admiration, fear, and even a good chuckle. As a mother, she was nurturing yet firm; as a consort, she was dominant with good intentions and very gregarious; as a soul, she was conservatively pious with a staunch devotion to the Roman Catholic church. Though somewhat cynical after the sudden assassination of her husband--the release from a vapid union, devoid of emotional integrity--Isabelle was quick to remind her courtiers, and even her family, of their place in the social hierarchy. Etiquette was nearly as important to her as the Church, and she let down her veil of refined conservative only in the most extreme cases. Appearance At birth, Isabelle was proclaimed to be quite fair in complexion. Her hair was her signature feature, as it was quite peculiar and rare at the Spanish court--her hair was a vibrant shade of auburn, which was dubbed "Auburn Autrichien" at the Grandelumièrian court. Standing at just 5'5 in height, Isabelle was of a modest, slender build. Her nose was slender, though rather long, accompanied by two crystal blue eyes that could "challenge the sea in a duel vivacity", as well as thin lips in a delicate hue of peach. Regarded as an international beauty and a beacon of physical femininity, Isabelle was noted to be the epitome of unique yet tamed beauty. Issue With her husband, Charles IX, Isabelle had several pregnancies, one of which would produce a child which would live past the age of four. These pregnancies are as follows: * Marie Charlotte de Grandelumière, Fille de Grandelumière (28th January 1593 - present) * Miscarriage (16th February 1594) * Charles Maximilien de Grandelumière, Duc d'Évreux (7th May 1595 - 23rd September 1594) * Louis Philippe de Grandelumière, Duc du Maine (20th December 1598 - 7th June 1599) * Miscarriage (8th July 1599) Ancestry Titles, Styles, and Arms Titles & Styles 12th August 1566 - 17th February 1593 Son Altesse Royale, Infante Isabelle d'Espagne (Su Alteza Real, Infanta Isabel de España) 17th February 1593 - 6th January 1601 Sa Majesté Impériale et Très Chrétienne, Impératrice de Grandelumière, Reine de France, Reine des Écossais, Reine d'Angleterre, Reine d'Irlande, Reine de Jérusalem, Reine de Naples, Princesse d'Andorre, Comtesse de Provence, Comtesse de Forcalquier, Comtesse de Valentinois, Comtesse de Diois, Dame de Béarn, Dame de Donezan 6th January 1601 - present Sa Majesté Impériale et Très Chrétienne,'' Impératrice Douairière de Grandelumière, Reine Douairière de France, Reine Douairière des Écossais, Reine Douairière d'Angleterre, Reine Douairière d'Irlande, Reine Douairière de Jérusalem, Reine Douairière de Naples, Princesse Douairière d'Andorre, Comtesse Douairière de Provence, Comtesse Douairière de Forcalquier, Comtesse Douairière de Valentinois, Comtesse Douairière de Diois, Dame Douairière de Béarn, Dame Douairière de Donezan * '''6th January 1601 - present' Sa Majesté Impériale et Très Chrétienne, ''Madame la Duchesse de Berry et Comtesse de La Marche (suo jure; dower) '''Arms' The arms of Isabelle d'Autriche feature the Valois d'Angoulême and d'Habsbourg-Espagne coats of arms merged into one union. On the left half, the Valois d'Angoulême arms are present with the flags of the Kingdoms of France, England, Scotland, and the Dauphinate. On the right half, the Habsbourg arms are present with the various Habsbourg territories held by the Spanish branch of the dynasty, from which Isabelle was descended. Category:16th Century Births Category:House of Valois-Angoulême Category:Grandelumièrian Consorts Category:Grandelumièrian Duchesses Category:Grandelumièrian Dowagers Category:Births at Escorial Category:Spanish Princesss Category:House of Habsburg Category:Imperial Courtiers Category:Grandelumièrian Nobility Category:Grandelumièrian Countesses Category:Princesses of Andorra Category:Queens of Scotland Category:Empresses of Grandelumière Category:Grandelumièrian Dames